Una Manera De Sentir
by musguita
Summary: Ahora ya no tenía nada. Todo se había esfumado al rozar aquel velo viejo y raído. No había aparecido al otro lado. Harry no podía seguir esperándole porque por fin, en lo más profundo de su ser, había entendido que Sirius jamás volvería. La Orden del Feni


**Una manera de sentir.**

Todo había sido una trampa y él había caído justo en el centro.

Y aunque ese no fuese el plan que había preparado minuciosamente Voldemort para él, los dos habían salido perdiendo. La profecía se había perdido para siempre y solo dos personas eran conocedoras de ella. Sólo él y Dumbledore sabían lo que decía.

Harry había perdido algo más valioso que las palabras de una vidente chiflada sobre un futuro en el que ninguno de los dos podía sobrevivir mientras el otro vivía. Porque ahora su vida tenía menos sentido que nunca y un futuro que auguraba su posible muerte en manos de Voldemort solo agravaba más lo infeliz que se sentía.

Apretó las rodillas contra su pecho, sujetando sus piernas con los brazos. El sol brillaba sobre el lago y podía ver de vez en cuando las ondas que formaba el calamar gigante en el agua cuando salía hacia la superficie.

Nunca disfrutó de sus padres. Nunca tuvo un recuerdo nítido y sencillo de lo que pudo ser su vida con ellos. Fotografías que trataban de llenar una vaga memoria. El único sentimiento que le acompañó durante años fue la soledad. Sentirse tremendamente solo. Tal vez demasiados años. Y cuando llegó a Hogwarts encontró lo más parecido a una familia, a los únicos a los que quería y podía considerar como tal. Sus mejores amigos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley y toda su familia, Hagrid, el viejo amigo de sus padres Remus Lupin y en última instancia siempre podía acudir y confiar en que Dumbledore estaría ahí.

Doce años después de la muerte de sus padres conoció la historia de Sirius Black. El mejor amigo de su padre y su padrino. Y aunque nada salió como esperaban, Harry se sentía por primera vez en su vida protegido de un modo completamente distinto y sobrecogedor. Había encontrado lo más parecido a un padre.

Ahora ya no tenía nada. Todo se había esfumado al rozar aquel velo viejo y raído. No había aparecido al otro lado. Harry no podía seguir esperándole porque por fin, en lo más profundo de su ser, había entendido que Sirius jamás volvería.

Se había ido para siempre.

No quería cerrar los ojos porque cada vez que lo hacia se repetía aquella horrible escena y el pánico se apoderaba de él como aquel día. Volvía a estar solo en el único modo en que nadie podía acompañarle. Aquel hueco en su corazón quedaría vacío para siempre. Y sin embargo, los cerró, porque le dolía mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo mientras el sol parecía burlarse de él. Todo parecía reírse de él.

- Oh, estás aquí.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba que nadie le encontrase allí, escondido entre los árboles y arbustos, ignorando a todos lo que parecían empeñados en que la mejor manera de afrontar lo que había pasado era hablando de ello cuándo él no encontraba una manera de hacerles entender que hablar de ello solo podía hundirlo un poco más.

Y mucho menos, esperaba que fuera ella.

Miró a Ginny y tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos habló con un tono monótono.

- Hola.

- Solo estaba paseando.

Ella parecía más incomoda que él. Realmente no parecía haber esperado encontrarlo ni estar buscándole. Esquivó la mirada de Harry y luego volvió a fijarla en él.

- Lo siento, Harry. Si quieres me voy.

- No importa.

La verdad es que no tenía fuerzas para seguir evitando a la gente y aunque sabía que Ginny era decidida y solía enfrentar las cosas, confiaba en que en el fondo, ella no actuase como lo haría Hermione.

Ginny se sentó a su lado. Harry vio como movía los pies como si la brisa los meciese.

Ella había luchado con él en el Ministerio.

De nuevo, todo volvía a su mente con una claridad pasmosa. Corría por los pasillos del Ministerio, buscando a Sirius porque estaba seguro de que estaba siendo torturado por Voldemort. Pero nadie torturaba a Sirius y era él quien acudía a rescatar a Harry.

Jamás volvería a hacerlo.

Sintió como la visión del lago se hacía cada vez más borrosa ante sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas. El dolor encontraba nuevos rincones de su alma y se abría paso entre ellos para arañarla con fuerza y desmontarla en miles de pedazos sin forma imposibles de recomponer. Tomó aire y se mordió el labio. Se negaba a llorar porque aquello solo haría más real lo que no era capaz de decir en voz alta. Ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

En el segundo en que soltó todo el aire que hinchaba sus pulmones hasta dolerle, derramó la primera lagrima.

Su respiración se agitó y no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Escocía demasiado. Entonces notó su mano en la espalda. La mano de Ginny frotando con suavidad. Tratando de reconfortarle o lo que fuese que intentaba hacer.

Fuese como fuera, a Harry no le importó que ella supiese que estaba llorando. No le importaba que todo el mundo supiese que Harry Potter estaba llorando por la muerte de su padrino. Que Harry Potter estaba llorando porque jamás pensó que pudiese sentirse tanto sufrimiento y un vacío semejante.

Harry Potter lloraba porque encontraba imposible que alguien fuese capaz de seguir viviendo cuando cada fibra de su cuerpo le pedía que él mismo muriese.

Sintió su cuerpo pesar toneladas, una fuerza que le empujaba a tirarse al lago y ahogarse. La cálida presión en su espalda. La mano de Ginny. Y su cuerpo se movió hacia ella. Se apoyó en ella porque no podía hacer nada más. Ella le abrazó y él hundió la cabeza y mojó la camisa de Ginny con sus lágrimas. Su cuerpo tembló mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón de ella. No le hacía falta mirarla para saber que ella también lloraba. De algún modo aquello le hizo sentir menos solo.

Ginny Weasley también lloraba porque Harry había perdido a Sirius. Porque le había perdido de una manera que sólo ella conocía. Porque ella también había perdido la parte de Sirius que la pertenecía. Y lo único que podían compartir era el dolor y la soledad que dejaba en sus vidas. Unir los pedazos de Sirius y recomponer sus vidas.

Llorar en silencio en un abrazo que le escondía del resto del mundo.

Tal vez el silencio era la mejor manera de sentir.


End file.
